Conventional capos, especially spring-type capos (mostly spring-exposed capos) need to be gripped and operated by the whole palm, and almost all of such capos are provided with a rotating shaft point at an upper end of a capo for clamping a neck of a musical instrument in terms of structural principles. That is to say, a conventional spring-powered capo is basically of the most original staggered clamping-body structure in nature, i.e. an original staggered clamping-body structure such as a spring is arranged at an outer clamping side of a clamp or the other end of an intersecting shaft. An existing capo has the disadvantages of too simple operation experience, exposure of a spring of a power device, low integrity of a product structure or the like. In view of the limitation that a spring is very close to a rotating shaft pivot when a clamping body is nipped, most conventional capos have low efficacy of elasticity due to the inconsistence between the direction of acting force of the spring and the clamping direction of the clamping body, but various conventional capos basically have no obvious difference in substantial operation experience.